Ein Teil von Ihnen
by curlylein
Summary: Mein Beitrag zum Wettbewerb auf rickman-snape.de (2.Platz) - Hermine hat mit ihren Erinnerungen zu kämpfen und Snape spielt natürlich auch wieder eine Rolle (Please R&R)


_(A/N:) Die Figuren und die zauberhafte Welt, die sie umgibt, stammen leider nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern aus der, der bewundernswerten J.K.Rowling. Ich borge sie nur kurz aus und beabsichtige damit keinen finanziellen Zweck._

_Dies ist eine Geschichte, die ich aufgrund des Fanfiction-Wettbewerbes auf rickman-snape geschrieben habe. Die Aufgabe war, das letzte Kapitel des siebten Harry Potter-Bandes - wie wir es uns vorstellen - zu schreiben. Ihr seht, was bei mir herausgekommen ist... aber da es immerhin der zweite Platz geworden ist, scheint es nicht so übel zu sein. Ich danke meiner Beta oFlowero für ihre grandiose Arbeit und allen, die dort für mich abgestimmt haben! Eine Palette Butterbier und einen Teller Kekse für euch! Guten Appetit!_

_Ich habe übrigens noch ein kleines Anliegen. Ich habe das fünfte Kapitel von 'Der richtige Weg?' fertig, möchte es aber nur ungern online stellen, ohne dass es gebetat wurde. Meine Beta oFlowero ist ja im Urlaub, also falls sich jemand meiner Geschichte annehmen würde, wäre das klasse! Denn ich habe euch ja nun wahrlich lang genug warten lassen. Also meldet euch bei mir, die E-Mail- Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil oder schreibt mir eine Review..._

_So, dann könnt ihr jetzt endlich lesen:_

**

* * *

**

****

**Ein Teil von Ihnen**

_- von Curlylein -_

Gedankenverloren rührte Hermine mit einem Löffel in ihrer Teetasse. Die Milch vermischte sich in Wolkenschleiern in der dampfenden Flüssigkeit.

Hermine seufzte. Sie war eine der Wenigen, die den Weg in den Speisesaal Hogwarts schon zu dieser frühen Stunde gefunden hatte.

Am nächsten Tag sollte das Schuljahr mit der feierlichen Vergabe der Diplome an den Abschlussjahrgang, dem in diesem Jahr auch Hermine und ihre Freunde angehörten, enden.

Doch zuvor, genauer, an diesem Abend, sollte der inoffizielle Höhepunkt, der Ball der Abgänger, stattfinden.

Die meisten Schüler hatten sich entschieden heute auszuschlafen. Nach dem Ende der Prüfungen bestand kein Grund sich zu gewohnter Stunde aus den kuscheligen Federn der Himmelbetten zu erheben.

Hermine jedoch, hatte diese Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden und um ihre Zimmergenossinnen nicht mit ihren ächzenden Versuchen, sich durch eine andere Liegeposition etwas mehr Wohlbefinden zu gönnen, zu stören, war sie aus dem Zimmer geschlichen.

Eine heiße Dusche hatte einen großen Teil ihrer Nackenschmerzen beseitigt und so hatte sie sich fertig gemacht und war in die große Halle gelaufen.

Sonnenstrahlen tauchten diese nun in ein angenehmes Licht und auch die vereinzelten Schüler und Lehrer wurden durch sie in ein goldenes Licht getaucht. Nur bei einem schien das – wie gewöhnlich – nicht zu funktionieren. Severus Snape, der – zu seinem Leidwesen – Hermine vor einer Woche mit der Höchstnote in Zaubertränke auszeichnen musste, widerstand dem Sonnenlicht und zeigte seinen üblichen finsteren Auftritt, während er sich mit einem Kaffee als Frühstück begnügte.

Minerva McGonagall saß einige Stühle von ihm entfernt, war in ein Exemplar der Hexenwoche vertieft und knabberte nebenbei an einem Toast.

Außerdem war der Lehrertisch mit den Professoren Flitwick und Sinistra besetzt, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

Die Haustische der Schüler waren ebenso spärlich besetzt. Am Tisch der Gryffindors hatten außer Hermine nur Ginny und ihr derzeitiger Freund William Platz genommen, sowie ein Erstklässler, dessen Namen Hermine nicht kannte.

Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt sich zu Ginny zu setzen, doch nach ihrem fröhlichen Geturtel war Hermine heute Morgen nicht zu Mute.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit waren Hermines Gefühle gespalten. Zum einen war ihr die herrschende Ruhe und die Beruhigung mit niemandem reden zu müssen Recht. Leider hatte die Stille die Nebenwirkung, dass sich ihre Gedanken unaufhaltsam vertieften und seit einiger Zeit war ihr dies eine stetige Pein.

Einige Zeit? Ja, und sie wusste genau, wann dies alles begonnen hatte. Die schlaflosen Nächte. Der Wunsch nach Einsamkeit. Der Widerwille gegenüber positiven Gefühlen. Die Angst vor Stille und der Zeit, um Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Ein Name, der schon alles sagte: Voldemort.

Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. So oft war dieser Name durch ihren Kopf gegangen, dass das Wort seine Bedeutung verlor, doch das Grausen blieb.

Sie hatten gegen ihn gekämpft. Sie hatten ihn besiegt und doch schien sein Erbe, ein einziger Schrecken, über ihren Seelen zu schweben und Hermine erdrückte eben dieser.

Sie war in seiner Gefangenschaft gewesen.

Was sie erlebt hatte? Was sie erleiden musste?

Sie wusste es nicht, sie konnte es nur ahnen und allein dies reichte, um sie zu zermürben.

Man hatte versucht sie mit Tränken von ihren Erinnerungen zu befreien. Und doch...

Ihre kalten Hände umschlossen das warme Porzellan der Tasse und hoben sie an.

Mit einem Mal schien die Tasse glühend heiß. Ein lautes, kaltes Lachen legte sich über ihre Ohren und ein Reißen zog sich durch ihren Körper.

Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst die Teetasse auf dem steinernen Boden. Der Tee ergoss sich und Wellen zogen sich ausbreitend durch die Zwischenräume der Steine.

Hermine sprang auf. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und sie rannte aus der Halle.

Alle Augen hatten sich auf sie und das Geschehen gerichtet und einige Minuten herrschte Stille.

Professor McGonagall verließ die Halle, um Hermine nachzueilen. Einige Zeit verstrich bis leise die Gespräche wieder begannen und langsam verließ der Vorfall die Gedanken der Personen.

.

* * *

.

Minerva schritt durch die Eingangshalle und strebte zielsicher dem schweren Eichenportal zu. Nach solchen Ausbrüchen hatten Schüler meist nur zwei Ziele. Zum einen natürlich ihr Schlafsaal, doch in anbetracht der Zeit würde Ms. Granger dort sicherlich einige andere Schülerinnen vorfinden und dass Hermine der Sinn nach Gesellschaft stehen könnte, schloss Minerva aus.

Die andere Möglichkeit war meist der See und die alten Bäume, die ihn umstanden. Manche würden vielleicht auch den Astronomieturm oder eine einsame Ecke im Schloss wählen, aber auf dem Weg dorthin lief man Gefahr jemandem zu begegnen. Nein, Ms. Granger würde sie am See finden. Wenn sich ihr Gemüt wieder abgekühlt hätte vielleicht auch bei Hagrid.

Das plattgetretene Gras vor ihren Füßen bestärkte Minerva und so folgte sie dieser Spur.

In der Ferne hörte sie Hagrids Stimme:

„'Mine! Was'n los?"

Na bitte, ihr Gespür hatte sie in solchen Dingen noch nie betrogen. Minerva war lange genug Lehrerin an dieser Schule, um Schüler richtig einschätzen zu können. Und Hermine kannte sie nun fast sieben Jahre. Sieben Jahre? Eine lange Zeit. Bald würde auch dieser Jahrgang gehen und wieder würde sie die meisten vermissen. An Charakterköpfen mangelte es diesem Jahrgang wahrlich nicht, so dass sich eine Erinnerung an sie kaum vermeiden ließ.

Hermine – sie war etwas ganz besonderes, dass hatte Minerva schon an dem Tag ihrer Einschulung vermutet. Dieses Kind, das schon damals die Geschichte Hogwarts im Schlaf hätte aufsagen können.

Ein Schmunzeln glitt über Minervas Lippen, einige Lachfältchen zeigten sich in dem ältlichen Gesicht.

Etwas ganz besonderes – auch Voldemort hatte dies gewusst. Nicht ohne Grund war sie eines der Mittel in seinem perfiden Plan Harry – noch so ein Charakterkopf – zu töten.

Sein Plan war nicht geglückt, doch sie konnte nur ahnen, was Hermine alles hatte erleiden müssen.

Albus wusste es, auch Snape, hatte er doch schließlich mit all seiner Braukunst versucht, Hermine von den Qualen ihrer Erinnerungen zu befreien.

Doch beide sprachen kein Wort darüber. Bei Snape wunderte sie dies nicht, denn dass er sich zurückhielt, war gewohnt.

Aber wenn Albus ihr erklärte, dass er sie nicht damit belasten wollte, dann sprach dies Bände.

Nun hatte sie Hagrids Hütte erreicht. Besagter blickte verwirrt in Richtung des Sees und wandte seinen Kopf zu Minerva, als er ihre Schritte im Gras, das durch Tau noch feucht war, hörte.

„Hagrid, gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Ms. Granger soeben hier vorbeigelaufen ist?"

Der Angesprochene Halbriese nickte nicht minder verwirrt und beobachte, wie Minerva in die selbe Richtung lief, die Hermine nur einige Minuten vor ihr eingeschlagen hatte.

Nachdem sie den See zur Hälfte umquert hatte fand Minerva endlich ihre Schülerin. Wimmernd hatte sich diese an den Stamm einer alten magischen Trauerweide gelehnt. Diese hatten die Besonderheit, dass sie, anders als ihre nichtmagischen Verwandten, ihre Zweige einer Mutter gleich um Menschen schlangen, deren Kummer sie spürten. Und so hatte dieser Baum bereits begonnen, Hermine in die Umarmung ihrer Zweige zu nehmen und wollte mit einem Blatt vorsichtig über ihren Kopf streichen.

Dies bemerkend warf Hermine die Zweige von sich und entglitt dem Griff der Weide.

„Lass das!" schrie sie den Baum an, der dies quittierte indem er seine Blätter hängen ließ.

„Ms. Granger"

Etwas keuchend durch den beschwerlichen Weg am Ufer entlang sprach Minerva sie an.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?" Der sonst so respektvolle Ton ihrer Lehrerin gegenüber war einem ärgerlichen Fauchen gewichen.

„Vergreifen Sie sich nicht etwas im Ton?" Erbost baute sich Minerva vor ihr auf.

Erst jetzt begriff Hermine, wen sie da gerade auf diese Weise angeredet hatte.

„Entschuldigung."

Minerva musterte Hermine. Durch ihre geistige Reife und ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte Minerva Hermine schon lang den Status eines Erwachsenen erteilt, doch nun erkannte sie, dass Hermine auch körperlich zur Frau geworden war. Vielleicht ein wenig zu viel. Denn ihr Alter zeigte sich nicht nur durch entsprechende Rundungen, sondern auch durch ein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, das nicht zu einer 17-Jährigen passen wollte.

Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich sehr verändert Aus der fröhlichen Schülerin war eine Frau geworden, die mager wirkte, deren Haar den gewohnten Glanz verloren hatte und die eine ungewohnte Introvertiertheit mit sich trug.

„Was liegt Ihnen auf der Seele, Ms. Granger?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur nicht aufgepasst und da ist mir die Tasse hinuntergefallen." Trotzig hatte Hermine ihre Arme verschränkt.

„Und deshalb sind Sie weinend aus der Halle gelaufen?" – Ungläubig betrachtete Minerva sie.

„Es tat mir Leid, dass die Tasse kaputt gegangen ist und ich den Hauselfen noch mehr Arbeit machen musste."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Sie sollen mich vor allem allein lassen."

Hermine schreckte zusammen, ihr plötzlicher Gefühlsausbruch schien sie selbst zu überraschen.

„Entschuldigung."

An diese Schülerin war kein Herankommen.

„Ms. Granger, wenn Sie Probleme haben, können Sie immer zu mir kommen."

Mit einem ermunternden Blick ließ Minerva die Schülerin allein.

.

* * *

.

In der Großen Halle war das Mittagessen in vollem Gange. An den Tischen wurde in ausgelassener Stimmung herumgealbert und der Saal war vom Schnattern der Schüler erfüllt.

Ron und Harry saßen zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors am Tisch.

„Schläft Hermine noch?" fragte Ron Parvati.

„Nein, sie muss heute schon früh aufgestanden sein, ich habe sie auch noch nicht gesehen", antwortete diese.

Ginny war zu sehr mit William beschäftigt, als dass sie ihre Beobachtung von heute Morgen mitteilte.

„Da kommt sie ja", bemerkte Lavender, die Harry gerade mit einem Stück Kartoffel fütterte.

Harry und Lavender waren seit einiger Zeit das Traumpaar der Schule. Ihre Beziehung hatte viele überrascht, doch beide waren ungemein glücklich, so dass man es ihnen gönnte.

Hermine trat an den Gryffindor-Tisch und setzte sich wortlos neben Ron.

„Hallo, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Ich habe dich gesucht", begrüßte sie Ron nun.

„Spazieren", war die kurze Antwort Hermines, die nun ihren Teller füllte.

Ron bedachte sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts.

Es wurde viel geredet. Ihre Zukunft war das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1.

Harry, der einen Vertrag bei einer Quidditch-Mannschaft unterschrieben hatte und eine Profi-Karriere starten wollte, versuchte Lavender zu überzeugen als sein persönlicher Cheerleader zu fungieren, so dass sie nie lange getrennt sein würden. Diese jedoch hatte andere Pläne. Sie wollte, wie die meisten anderen, an einer Zauberuniversität studieren. Wie Ron, Parvati, Padma und zu ihrem Leidwesen Draco Malfoy und Pansi Parkinson hatte sie sich in London eingeschrieben.

Andere wollten ins Ausland oder suchten sich Beschäftigungen, die die Entscheidung für ein Studienfach noch ein Jahr aufschieben würden. Hermine hatte sich an der Universität von Stonehenge eingeschrieben, einer Elite-Schule, deren Anforderungen nur die Besten zuließen.

Irgendwann holte Parvati eine Mütze hervor, deren Zauber dafür sorgte, dass sie unentwegt ‚School's out for summer' in schrillen Tönen sang.

Parvati erklärte, dass sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester für den ganzen Jahrgang diese Mützen beschafft hatte und zerrte das Vorzeigeexemplar auf Harrys Kopf. Harrys Anblick sorgte für allgemeine Heiterkeit und auch Hermine stimmte in das Gelächter ein. Nach und nach wurde jedem die Mütze aufkomplimentiert. Als dann Hermine an der Reihe war, lehnte sie ab. Mit einem Mal schwang ihre Heiterkeit in Ernst um.

„Hermine, du hast über uns gelacht, jetzt bist du dran."

„Nein."

„Und ob."

Grinsend versuchte Parvati ihr den Stoff über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch Hermine wehrte sich mit beiden Armen.

„Helft mir mal!", forderte Parvati die anderen auf.

Hermine sprang auf.

„Lass es sein, verdammt noch mal!" Böse funkelte Hermine das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an, ihre Stimme war in ihrer Lautstärke bis zum Lehrertisch durchgedrungen, von dem aus nun das Geschehen beobachtet wurde.

„Entschuldige, aber es war doch nur ein Spa", sagte Parvati in nüchternem Ton.

„Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu, bevor sie sich wieder setzten und einige Minuten nur das Klirren von Besteck zu hören war.

Langsam begannen am Tisch wieder Gespräche und der Vorfall geriet in Vergessenheit.

Als Hermine ihr Messer weglegte und aufstehen wollte, sprach Ron sie an.

„Hermine, hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar."

Sollte sie nun die Erklärung dafür bekommen, warum er ihr während des Essens immer wieder schüchterne Blicke zugeworfen hatte?

.

* * *

.

Sie setzten sich an den See. Die Sonne sorgte für Lichtblitze, die auf dem Wasser wie Diamanten funkelten.

Unruhig nestelte Ron an seinem T-Shirt. Hermine nahm einen kleinen Stein und warf ihn ins Wasser. Wellen breiteten sich von der Eintauchstelle aus und formten urige Gebilde.

Ron räusperte sich und betrachtete Hermine.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und langsam wanderte seine Hand zu der ihren – als könne eine schnellere Bewegung das Geschöpf vor ihm verschrecken.

„Hermine, ich muss dir was sagen."

„Ja?"

„Ich musste nachdenken – über uns."

„Uns?" – Das Wort klang beruhigend und doch verunsicherte es Hermine stärker.

„Ich will dir schon lange etwas sagen."

Seine Pause legte Stille über sie.

„Du bist meine Freundin, das weißt du."

„Ja"

„Aber ich glaube, dass da mehr ist."

„Mehr?"

„Du erinnerst dich an den Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr."

„Ja"

„Wir waren zusammen da."

„Wir gehen auch zusammen zum Abschlussball, aber was soll...", sie stockte.

„Dieses ‚zusammen' ist etwas, das ich nicht mehr missen möchte."

„Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben."

„Aber das reicht mir nicht mehr."

Ron blickte schüchtern zu Boden.

Hermine schluckte. Ron war im Begriff ihr eine Liebeserklärung zu machen und etwas in ihr sagte, dass sie dies unbedingt verhindern musste.

„Ich muss dann los, mich für den Ball fertig machen."

Hermine sprang auf und tippte demonstrativ auf ihre Uhr.

„Aber -" Ron versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, „ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen..."

„Später, wir sehen uns beim Ball."

Und so lief Hermine eiligen Schritts zum Schloss, während Ron perplex stehen blieb.

.

* * *

.

Das Schloss des Badezimmers rastete geräuschvoll ein. Hermine lehnte sich an die Tür. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie war den Großteil der Strecke gerannt. Je weiter weg sie vom See kam, desto besser ging es ihr.

Der Gedanke, eine Liebeserklärung zu bekommen, erschreckte sie. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und sah dann ihrem Spiegelbild in die Augen. Sie schienen leer.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?"

Doch ihr Spiegelbild antwortete nicht.

Hermine griff auf ihren Kopf, wisperte „Solve!" und zog dann die Perücke, die ihre Haare ersetzte, ab.

Ein paar ärmliche Haarbüschel, nicht länger als ein paar Zentimeter, kamen ans Licht.

Hermine legte die Perücke auf einen Schrank an der Seite des Badezimmers. Ein Gefühl, sich waschen zu müssen, stieg in ihr auf.

Unter der Dusche ließ sie Wasser über ihren Körper rinnen. Sie lehnte sich an die geflieste Wand und rutschte langsam herunter, bis sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und mischten sich mit dem lauwarmen Wasser, das fortwährend aus dem Duschkopf sprudelte.

Irgendwann stand sie auf und begann sich akribisch mit einem Waschlappen zu säubern, bis ihre Haut rot wurde und aufplatzte, so dass Blut glühend über ihren Körper lief.

.

* * *

.

„Hermine, du siehst großartig aus. Da wird sich Ron sicherlich spontan in dich verlieben."

Lavenders Kompliment wurde mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln gewürdigt.

Im Schlafsaal hatte sich der weibliche Anteil des Gryffindor-Jahrgangs verschanzt, um sich für den Ball in Schale zu werfen.

Langsam wurden alle fertig und bewunderten sich gegenseitig.

Hermine nahm die festlichen Roben und Kleider nur verschwommen war. Ebenso wirkte der Gang der Mädchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie, wo ihre Partner schon warteten.

Ron empfing sie mit strahlenden Augen und begann unmittelbar sie mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen.

Langsam legte sich Hermines Anspannung und sie fing an, den Abend zu genießen. Nach einem Festmahl und der obligatorischen Rede seitens Dumbledore eröffneten die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall die Tanzfläche.

Ron forderte Hermine auf und die beiden tanzten ausgelassen.

Immer wieder machte Ron Hermine Komplimente und versuchte sie des Öfteren zu überzeugen, dass sie doch ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen könnten, was von Hermine jedoch mit fadenscheinigen Argumenten verhindert wurde, da sie befürchtete, dass er erneut versuchen würde, ihr eine Liebeserklärung zu machen.

.

* * *

.

Severus Stimmung hatte sich für einen Moment gehoben, strebte nun jedoch wieder dem absoluten Nullpunkt zu.

Dieser Ball ging ihm auf die Nerven. Da hatte er diese dusseligen Bälger schon 7 Jahre ertragen müssen und jetzt zwang ihn Dumbledore dazu auch noch an diesem Ball teilzunehmen.

Na ja, als Aufsichtsperson hatte er soeben den Freiluftbereich der Festlichkeiten durchstreift, um nicht zu sagen Schüler aus den Büschen, in denen sie neben dem Ablauf der Schulzeit auch den Verlust ihrer Unschuld feierten, zu verjagen und ihnen – sofern sie nicht zu seinem Haus gehörten – Punkte abzuziehen.

Eben hatte er Potter und seiner Freundin Brown einiges an Punkten abziehen können. Der Abend war fürs Erste gerettet!

Aber jetzt musste er sich mal wieder in der Großen Halle zeigen, was ihm keinesfalls behagte, um jedoch einer Streitigkeit mit Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu gehen notwendig war.

Seine Schritte hallten an den Steinwänden der Eingangshalle entlang.

Schon wollte er in die Große Halle einbiegen, als jemand ihn fast umrannte. Er erkannte kaum mehr als die braune Haarmähne der Person und wusste sofort, wer diese unsägliche Frechheit gezeigt hatte:

„Granger! Was sollte das? Entschuldigen Sie sich! Sofort! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Doch seine Rufe zeigten keine Reaktion, stattdessen verschwand Hermine in einem Gang zur Rechten.

Und schon wieder meinte jemand, an ihm vorbeirauschen zu müssen.

„Weasley!"

Snape griff nach seinem Kragen und hielt Ron so fest.

„Was soll dieses Rumrennen? Brennt es hier irgendwo oder haben Sie doch herausgefunden, dass Dummheit weh tut und Sie müssen nun schnell zum Krankenflügel?"

Ron japste, denn Snapes Griff nahm ihm die Luft.

„Hermine..."

Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ja, Granger ist hier auch schon langgelaufen und legte eine ebensolche Frechheit an den Tag, wie Sie!"

Snapes Stimme ließ Ron mit jedem Wort zusammenzucken.

„Was ist hier los?"

Dumbledore war in die Eingangshalle getreten und begutachtete die Szene.

„Severus, lassen Sie den Jungen doch erst mal los, er bekommt kaum Luft! Nicht, dass er uns noch erstickt!"

„Das wäre zu schade, in der Tat"

Snape funkelte Ron ein weiteres Mal an und entließ ihn dann aus seinem Griff.

„Ich wollte nur hinter Hermine..."

Ron begann die Situation zu erklären, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley meinten ein ehrbares Mitglied des Lehrkörpers – nämlich mich – in bösartiger Absicht umrennen zu müssen."

Dumbledore betrachtete Severus skeptisch.

„Und was wollten Sie sagen, Mr. Weasley?"

Die hellen Augen des Schulleiters waren nun auf den Rothaarigen gerichtet.

„Ich habe Hermine nur ein Kompliment gemacht und dann ist sie plötzlich weinend herausgerannt. Ich wollte ihr hinterher, aber Snape", nach einem Blick des Schulleiters berichtigte er, „Professor Snape hat mich aufgehalten."

„Scheinbar hat Ms. Granger Geschmack, ein Blick auf Sie und ich würde an ihrer Stelle auch wegrennen", spöttelte Snape

„Severus!", ermahnte Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder Ron zu, „Mr. Weasley, worum ging es in ihrem Kompliment?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ihre Haare."

„Ah, das erklärt alles."

„Was erklärt alles?"

Dumbledore ignorierte diese Frage und sprach zu Severus:

„Sie kümmern sich um Ms. Granger und ich werde mich mit Mr. Weasley unterhalten."

„Aber"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, was sollte das?

„Kein Aber", bestimmte Dumbledore.

„Ms. Granger ist noch nicht mal in meinem Haus. Das ist Minervas Aufgabe."

„Nein, das ist Ihre. Wir beide wissen etwas, was Minerva nicht weiß, Sie verstehen!"

„Aber"

„Gehen Sie"

Dumbledore machte deutlich, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war und verschwand mit Ron in Richtung seines Büros. Snape verharrte.

Das konnte nur ein ganz schlechter Traum sein. Was hatte er denn mit der dusseligen Göre zu tun?

Mürrisch schritt er den Gang entlang, den Hermine zuvor benutzt hatte und hoffte, sie nicht allzu bald zu finden, denn so konnte er der Feier wenigstens länger fern bleiben, was nun ein zwingender Vorteil seiner Lage war. Glück im Unglück, sozusagen.

Sein langer, tiefschwarzer Umhang schwebte über den Boden, von seiner Bewegung in der Luft getragen. Seine Haare schwangen kaum merklich bei jedem Schritt mit. Einige Kerzenleuchter tauchten den Gang in gedämmtes Licht.

Warum musste er sich eigentlich immer um die Aufgaben kümmern, vor denen sich alle anderen drückten? Natürlich war es ein Vertrauensbeweis von Dumbledore ihn an allem teilhaben zu lassen. Doch musste sich das auch auf die Granger erstrecken? Es reichte ihm, diese elende Besserwisserin in seinem Unterricht zu ertragen. Nein, in diesem Fall war glücklicherweise die Vergangenheitsform angesagt, seliges Präteritum. Gelobt seiest du Imperfekt!

Er war sie los. Nachdem sie ihm die Bestnote abgenötigt hatte. Severus knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Es musste ein Moment seelischer Umnachtung gewesen sein, schließlich hatte nur einer an dieser Schule diese Note verdient und das war er ganz allein.

Egal, wenn er sie dafür nicht mehr sehen müsste, wäre es ihm Recht. Schüler, die von der Schule abgingen, waren ihm immer noch die liebsten...

Wo steckte diese unsägliche Person eigentlich? Er hatte noch anderes zu tun. Na ja, eigentlich war da nur der Ball, aber es ging hier schließlich ums Prinzip.

Einige Zeit später – er bog gerade um eine der vielen Ecken des verwinkelten Ganges – fand er sie schließlich. An die Steinwand gelehnt saß sie auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen. Schwarze Rückstände zeigten den Weg der Tränen, die ihre Wimperntusche in ihrem unbändigen Fluss mitgerissen hatten.

Sie schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Ihr Blick war leer auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet und ihre Arme hielten ihre Beine in einer eisernen Umklammerung.

Severus räusperte sich, doch sie schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen.

Ein weiteres geräuschvolles Räuspern, dessen Intonation andere aus tiefstem Schlaf gerissen hätte, war zu hören.

„Ms. Granger?" – Seine schneidende Stimme sorgte für ein Echo, das sich durch den langen Gang zog bis es verklang.

Severus baute sich nun direkt vor ihr auf.

„Ms. Granger, würden Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit besitzen mir zu antworten?" Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und doch reagierte Hermine nicht.

„Na gut, ich habe Zeit"

Seine dunklen Augen fixierten die junge Frau und er verharrte, die Arme anklagend verschränkt.

Einige Minuten vergingen, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Warum zu Merlin, war er hier? Außerdem, was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein? Er war hier schließlich der gefürchtetste Lehrer und ihm keinen Respekt zu zollen war ja nun wirklich eine Unmöglichkeit!

„Ms. Granger, Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich Sie nicht anschreie!"

Diese sture Göre! Das würde länger dauern...

Seufzend holte Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor und wirbelte ihn ein paar Mal umher. Ein dunkler Ledersessel erschien und Severus ließ sich hineinfallen.

Schon besser!

In Hermine schien nun Leben zu kommen.

„Was denken Sie, was sie da tun? ... Professor..."

„Oh es lebt und es kann sogar sprechen. Dachten Sie, es würde Ihnen helfen die Geistesabwesende zu spielen? Zugegeben, eine Rolle, die Ihnen durchaus liegt, aber..."

Zornfunkelnd starrte Hermine ihren Lehrer an.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Severus überging es, sie für ihre Unterbrechung zu tadeln und zeigte sich genervt.

„Die korrekte Frage wäre wohl eher: Was möchte Dumbledore, das ich mit Ihnen tue?"

„Verschwinden Sie einfach!"

Wie gern er das tun würde, doch den Wunsch von Granger erfüllen? Das konnte sie sich abschminken.

„Wie könnte ich? Ich sorge mich doch so um Sie."

In jedem Wort überschlug sich der blanke Sarkasmus.

Zornig verengten sich Hermines Augen.

„Hauen Sie ab!"

„Dürfte ich Sie erinnern, dass Sie noch meine Schülerin sind und Sie soeben jeden einzelnen Hauspunkt ihrer Löwengrube verspielt haben."

„Dann habe ich ja jetzt Narrenfreiheit, es gibt schließlich nichts mehr zu verlieren..."

Mit zwei Fingern massierte Severus seine Schläfen.

„Hören Sie, mir geht das hier gehörig auf die Nerven. Erzählen Sie mir Ihre belanglosen Teenager-Probleme und ich bin endlich mit Ihnen fertig."

„Sie wären der Letzte, mit dem ich über meine Probleme reden würde."

„Das freut mich aus tiefster Seele, das können Sie mir glauben, aber so kommen wir nicht weiter..."

Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab. Er sah ihren Rücken zittern und war sich sicher, dass sie wieder weinte. Weiber! Immer mussten sie heulen.

Und das Schlimmste, er konnte sie nicht weinen sehen. Da kämpfte er doch lieber mit einem feuerspeienden Callypso (eine neue Züchtung, die Hagrid von seinem Urlaub in der Karibik mitgebracht hatte), einhändig und mit verbundenen Augen.

„Was ist denn nun los?"

Hermine schrak zusammen. Sollte Snape sie gerade wirklich mit sanfter Stimme „Was ist denn nun los?" gefragt haben?

„Nichts"

„Schon klar und deshalb weinen Sie"

„Ich weine nicht."

„Natürlich weinen Sie."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Dann schauen Sie mich an."

„Das werde ich nicht tun."

„Also weinen Sie doch."

Stille.

„Kommen Sie, dieser Weasley ist es doch nicht wert."

„Es geht doch gar nicht um Ron. Und wenn, dann wäre er es wert."

„Worum soll es sonst gehen?"

„Um – das geht Sie nichts an."

„Nur weil der Trottel Ihnen ein Kompliment über Ihre Haare gemacht hat? Als ob er Sie nicht auch mit Glatze lieben würde... Nur weil Sie kurzzeitig kahl waren?"

„Kurzzeitig? Solve!"

Hermines Perücke rutschte hinab und Snape blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Aber mit dem Tonikum hätten sie doch schon lang wieder-"

„Gewachsen sein müssen? Nein, sie sind nicht einen Zentimeter gewachsen."

Immer mehr Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.

„Sie heulen also nur wegen dieser Frisur?"

„Frisur?"

„Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Stoppeln?"

„Sehr nett, Danke, aber das verstehen Sie nicht."

„Nein, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Ich habe mit all meiner Braukunst dafür gesorgt, dass Sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern und Sie undankbare, selbstsüchtige Göre weinen wegen Ihrer Haare?"

„Nein, so ist es nicht."

„Das ist mal wieder so typisch... Ihr Haus bringt wirklich nur Idioten hervor."

Hermines Schluchzen wurde lauter.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, aber wenn er heute noch irgendwann ins Bett wollte, würde er wohl oder übel ein wenig – wenn auch geheucheltes – Einfühlungsvermögen zeigen müssen.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es für ein Mädchen schlimm ist, wenn es seine Haare verliert, aber ihren Auftritt hier ist es doch nicht wert."

„Es geht doch nicht um diese bescheuerten Haare."

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Worum dann?"

„Ich sagte doch, Sie würden es nicht verstehen."

Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Wimmern.

Hermines Blick war gesenkt. Für einige Minuten herrschte Ruhe, nur ein leises Schniefen war zu vernehmen.

Severus Blick glitt über sie. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und sie vor der Welt beschützt. Halt, bloß kein Mitleid bekommen! Das passt nicht zu dir!

Langsam zog er sein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es vor Hermine.

Überrascht blickte diese zu ihm auf und nahm dann die dunkle Seide entgegen.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

War da etwa ein Zittern in seiner Stimme? Verdammt, diese Granger machte gerade einen gefühlsduseligen Softie aus ihm.

„Wissen Sie, die Haare sind mir eigentlich nicht wichtig, es ist nur..."

„Was?"

„Manchmal, einfach so, aus dem Nichts, fange ich an zu weinen Ich fühle mich mies und das Schlimmste ist, ich verstehe mich nicht. Alle haben soviel mitgemacht und mussten soviel erleiden und ich heule wegen dieser paar Haare."

„Ms. Granger, Sie haben mehr mitgemacht, als die meisten anderen."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran. Also, was soll es?"

„Hermine, du hast das Recht zu trauern und zu leiden, das kann dir niemand nehmen, aber irgendwann muss es aufhören. Beginn zu leben! Du bist noch so jung. Du musst es als einen Teil von dir akzeptieren und weiterleben."

Jetzt war er schon zum ‚Du' übergegangen, wie weit sollte das denn noch gehen?

„Und das sagen ausgerechnet Sie?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore gleich gesagt, dass ich mich hierfür nicht eigne."

Ein kurzes Lächeln flammte auf ihren Gesichtern auf.

„Ich möchte wissen, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich möchte damit abschließen."

„Glaube mir, es ist besser..."

„Nein, ich möchte es so."

„Aber..."

„Wenn Sie mir nicht helfen, dann wird es Dumbledore tun."

„Sein Sie doch nicht immer so trotzköpfig, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen ja, aber..."

„Aber?"

„Ach, vergessen Sie es."

„Hören Sie, Sie kommen doch schon jetzt nicht mit Ihrer Vergangenheit klar, Sie würden zerbrechen. Ich habe schon genug Menschen leiden gesehen und ich möchte nicht auch noch Sie so sehen."

Hermine war erstaunt. Seine Worte passten so gar nicht zu dem Snape, den sie kannte.

„Nichts ist schlimmer als die Ungewissheit."

„Wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen langsam zurückzugeben, ginge es Ihnen dann besser?"

‚Dieser Mann bleibt ein Rätsel. Harte Schale, weicher Kern?'

„Ja."

„In Ordnung."

Snape reichte ihr die Hand und Hermine schüttelte sie etwas verwundert.

„Aber ich bin doch ab morgen nicht mehr an der Schule."

„Als ob die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, hier nicht immer willkommen wäre und jetzt gehen Sie wieder zum Fest."

Snape stand auf und ließ seinen Sessel verschwinden.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein wenig frisch machen. Sie sehen ja schrecklich aus. Und kümmern Sie sich um diesen Punsch-Fleck auf ihrem Umhang."

Hermine blickte an ihrem Umhang hinab, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Als sie wieder aufblickte, war Snape verschwunden.

.

* * *

.

Die Tanzfläche war noch immer gut gefüllt. Harry und Lavender machten gerade eine Pause indem sie sich an einen Tisch am Rand setzten und Punsch tranken.

„Schau mal, Harry, Ron sitzt da hinten ganz allein. Er sieht ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus, findest du nicht?"

„Ach, Hermine hat ihn sitzen gelassen... Zurzeit ist sie wirklich seltsam."

„Lass sie doch, sie kriegt sich bestimmt wieder ein."

„Du hast bestimmt Recht."

„Schau mal, Snape ist zurück. Der war ja lang unterwegs."

„Musstest du mich auf den aufmerksam machen? Reicht dir nicht, dass der uns aus den Büschen gescheucht hat?"

„Ist ja schließlich seine Aufgabe."

„Ich bitte dich. Der konnte sich sein Grinsen doch nicht verkneifen, als er uns die Punkte abgezogen hat."

„Du solltest weniger reden und mich dafür mehr küssen."

„Meinst du?"

„Oh ja..."

.

* * *

.

Hermine erschien an der Tür. Sie war auf eine der Toiletten geeilt und hatte sich dort vor einem Spiegel das verwischte Make-up gerichtet. Sie wollte die Perücke wieder fixieren, doch Snapes Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf. ‚Ein Teil von dir...' Er hatte sie geduzt, seltsam, das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er es getan hatte.

‚Ein Teil von dir...'

Entschlossen legte sie ihr Zweithaar weg. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie mit allem klar kam. Nein, sie würde es sich zeigen.

Doch nun schluckte sie bei dem Gedanken an die Reaktion der anderen.

‚Augen zu und durch.'

Langsam schritt sie durch die Halle und fast war sie enttäuscht, denn niemand schien ihr verändertes Aussehen zu bemerken. Nur ein rothaariger Junge, der Trübsal blasend in der Nähe der Tanzfläche saß, warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

Und noch jemand hatte sie zur Kenntnis genommen.

Ganz in ihrer Nähe stand Snape. Eine Augenbraue erstaunt hinauf gezogen.

Das Lied verstummte und Colin Creevy, der zur Überraschung aller Lee Jordans Stelle als Ansager bei Quidditch-Spielen und Festen übernommen hatte, rief fröhlich in die Runde:

„Und jetzt kommt der traditionelle Tanz der Schüler mit den Lehrern. Also nicht so schüchtern, Leute!"

Niemand bewegte sich bis Dumbledore schließlich mit einem Zwinkern Parvati Patil aufforderte und Harry – durch Lavender gedrängt – Professor McGonagall um einen Tanz bat.

Eine Idee formte sich in Hermines Kopf und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck trat sie zu Snape.

„Würden Sie mir die Ehre geben?"

Snape blickte sie an, als wäre sie gerade vom Mars zu ihm stolziert.

„Um Merlins Willen nein!"

„Wissen Sie was? Das ist mir vollkommen egal!"

Sie zog den Tränkemeister an einer Hand mit sich, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr zu folgen.

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an. Bisher war er zu sehr mit Lavender beschäftigt gewesen, um ihre Veränderung zu bemerken.

Nachdem allmählich alle Lehrer einen Partner gefunden hatten ertönte die Musik und Hermine und Snape nahmen die typische Tanzhaltung an.

Snape tat dies allerdings eher gezwungenermaßen.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und Hermine war überrascht, wie gut Snape sich dabei anstellte.

„Wenn ich schon mit Ihnen tanzen muss, dann führe ich, verdammt noch mal!"

Hermine lächelte und ließ sich dann sanft von Snape durch den Raum führen.

‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut tanzen kann...'

Das Lied verstummte und fast war Hermine traurig, dass dieser Tanz so schnell vorbei gegangen war.

Snape führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Harry tat es ihm mit Professor McGonagall gleich und ihre Wege kreuzten sich.

Doch als Professor McGonagall Hermine sah, stand ihr das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Kind, was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Man sah, dass auch Harry diese Frage brennend interessierte, doch Lavenders Einfluss hatte ihm ein wenig Feingefühl gegeben, das ihn von einer solchen Frage abhielt.

Hermine schluckte. Das war die Frage, vor der sie Angst gehabt hatte.

„Ich finde es sieht gut aus."

Alle Augen richteten sich verwundert auf Snape, der sich ein dankbares Lächeln von Hermine eingehandelt hatte.

„Minerva, wollen Sie tanzen?"

Mit diesen Worten zog Snape seine Kollegin wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

Harry klappte seinen Kiefer wieder hoch.

„Was war das denn?"

Grinsend zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

Harry blickte an ihr vorbei und sagte:

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein."

Allein? Hermine drehte sich herum und sah in die Augen ihres Freundes.

„Wieder da, Mine?"

„Ja" Unsicher nickte sie.

Er schwieg.

„Ron, wollen wir vielleicht tanzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist wegen der Haare, oder?"

Der Mund des Jungen verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Die Haare sind mir ziemlich egal, ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich mit jemandem tanzen möchte, der zuvor freiwillig mit Snape getanzt hat..."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln antwortete ihm und er wurde auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

.

* * *

.

Seufzend legte Hermine ihren sorgsam gefalteten Schulumhang in ihren Koffer. Abschiedsstimmung hatte sich im Zimmer der Mädchen ausgebreitet. Nach der feierlichen Vergabe der Abschlusszeugnisse waren sie in ihr Zimmer gelaufen um zu packen.

Allmählich waren alle ihre Habseligkeiten in den Koffern verschwunden. Alle sahen sich immer wieder um und sogen die Atmosphäre noch ein letztes Mal ein.

Hermine hatte diese Nacht zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich noch immer zutiefst erholt.

Die Perücke, das Sinnbild ihrer Unsicherheit, war im Koffer verschwunden.

„Hermine, soll ich dir einen Hut leihen?"

Lavenders Stimme erschütterte ihre gewonnene Selbstsicherheit mit einem Schlag.

„Wieso?"

„Wir gehen heute alle mit Hut", mischte sich Parvati ein, „Natürlich nur die Mädchen."

„Na gut."

Lavender reichte Hermine einen hellen Strohhut und flüsterte leise:

„Ich habe Parvati die Idee, mit diesen bescheuerten Mützen ausgeredet."

Hermine grinste, schloss ihren Koffer und legte ihre Leinentasche, in der sich ein paar lebensnotwendige Kleinigkeiten für die Zugfahrt befanden, darauf.

„Ich bin fertig."

„Ich auch."

„Ich ebenso."

Die drei Mädchen sahen sich an.

„Ich werde das alles so vermissen", sagte Lavender und die beiden anderen Mädchen nickten.

Sie umarmten sich und schraken auf, als ein Klopfen am angelehnten Fenster zu vernehmen war.

Eine Schuleule hatte sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und sich mit ihrem Schnabel bemerkbar gemacht.

„Wer schickt uns denn jetzt noch was?", fragte Parvati.

„Jemand, der dir in letzter Minute eine Liebeserklärung machen möchte", spöttelte Lavender.

Liebeserklärung? Hermine wurde klar, dass sie auf der Zugfahrt noch etwas zu unternehmen hatte...

Lavender hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit des Vogels angenommen und reichte Hermine nun das gelieferte Päckchen.

„Hier, das ist für dich."

„Wer könnte mir denn...? Na ja, mal schauen."

Hermine wickelte das braune Papier ab, nur um auf eine neue Lage Packpapier zu stoßen. Auf dieser jedoch, war mit graziler Handschrift ‚Bitte öffnen Sie es erst im Zug' vermerkt.

Überrascht legte Hermine ihre Stirn in Falten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Harry und Ron traten herein.

„Seid ihr fertig? Der Zug fährt in 10 Minuten und den wollt ihr doch nicht verpassen, oder?"

Hermine steckte das Paket in ihre Tasche und musste Wohl oder Übel ihre Ungeduld zähmen.

.

* * *

.

Am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade herrschte Chaos, als alle Schüler versuchten in den Zug zu gelangen. Wehmütige Stimmung breitete sich unter den Siebtklässlern aus. Traurige Blicke wanderten zum Schloss in der Ferne.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten Hagrid umarmt und wurden Zeugen von großen Krokodilstränen, die in seinen struppigen Bart tropften.

Schließlich waren sie in den Zug gestiegen und nun saßen die drei zusammen mit Lavender in einem Abteil.

Harry hielt Lavender fest umschlungen. Sie würden sich in nächster Zeit wohl nur selten sehen, so dass sie jeden Moment, der ihnen blieb, auskosteten.

Hermine sah Ron an. Er wirkte reichlich deplaziert auf seinem Platz neben dem Traumpaar der Schule und betrachtete die Landschaft, die am Fenster vorbeizog. Auf Hermines Seite, waren die restlichen Sitze mit ihren Taschen, Hedwigs Käfig, den sie sich mit Pigwideon teilte und Krummbeins Korb besetzt.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und sprach ihn an:

„Ron, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Ja, warum nicht?"

Neugierig blickten Harry und Lavender auf und beobachteten, wie die beiden das Abteil verließen.

Der Gang war leer und so herrschte einen Moment Stille.

„Also?"

Ron blickte sie an.

„Ron, ich denke, du wolltest mir gestern eine Liebeserklärung machen."

„Was ich? Ich doch nicht."

Hermine merkte ihm an, dass sie den Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ach Ron, ich bitte dich."

„Und wenn? Du bist doch eindeutig nicht interessiert." Ein gekränkter Blick traf sie.

„Ron, ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern, aber"

„Aber?"

„Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder, nicht wie ein... nun ja."

Ron ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Und du bist dir sicher?"

„Nein."

„Aber wie kannst du da sagen..."

„Weil ich mir im Moment in keiner Sache sicher bin. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer ich bin, wie soll ich da wissen, ob ich dich liebe? Ich weiß nur eins, ich brauche dich als Freund, als jemanden auf den ich mich verlassen kann, das möchte ich nicht für ein bisschen Sex aufs Spiel setzen."

Ron nickte. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er verstand sie.

„Freunde?"

„Freunde."

„Jemals?"

„Vielleicht."

Ron trat einen Schritt vor und umarmte sie. Hermine lächelte und Ron tat es ihr gleich.

Eine Abteiltür öffnete sich und heraus traten Ginny und William. Sie blickten sich nicht um, stattdessen versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. William begann über Ginnys Körper zu streicheln.

„Doch nicht hier!", wisperte Ginny.

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Ginny Weasley!"

Ron hatte Hermine ruckartig aus seiner Umarmung entlassen, war auf die beiden zugelaufen und musterte William und seine Schwester nun mit unverhohlenem Zorn.

„Was denkt ihr, tut ihr da?"

Während ihm Ginnys Antwort entgegengeworfen wurde, öffnete Hermine wieder die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ging hinein.

Das würde länger dauern.

Sie wurde von Harry und Lavender mit fragenden Augen empfangen. Sie lächelte nur und setzte sich.

.

* * *

.

Die Zugfahrt zog sich hin und Harry, Lavender und Ron schienen eingedöst zu sein. Hermine sah die Chance sich nun unbemerkt um das mysteriöse Päckchen vom Morgen zu kümmern.

Geschickt und nahezu lautlos entledigte sie sich des Packpapiers und fand ein mittelgroßes Buch, das einen Einband aus dunkelgrünem Leder trug. Ihre Finger strichen über den Buchdeckel.

Sich von der geistigen Abwesenheit ihrer Freunde überzeugend blickte sie sich um und öffnete dann den geheimnisvollen Gegenstand. Ein marmorierter Briefumschlag fiel heraus und gab den handgeschriebenen Titel auf der ersten Seite frei. In schwarzen verschlungenen Buchstaben erblickte sie ‚Ein Teil von Ihnen'.

Das kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

Ihre Finger durchblätterten oberflächlich die Seiten. Jede einzelne war eng-zeilig mit der schwarzen Handschrift gefüllt.

Mit nervösen Fingern öffnete sie das Kuvert und entnahm ihm ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament. Auch dieses zierte die verschlungene Handschrift:

_Ms. Granger,_

_Sie baten mich um Ihre Erinnerungen und ich möchte hiermit Ihrem Wunsch Folge leisten. _

_Ich werde Ihnen zuallererst etwas erklären müssen._

_Der Trank, den ich Ihnen nach Ihrer Rückkehr verabreicht habe, lässt Erinnerungen nicht verschwinden, er sorgt nur dafür, dass diese freigegeben werden und ein Erinnerungswahrer sie übernehmen kann. Bei Ihnen habe ich diese Aufgabe übernommen._

_Um Ihnen die Erinnerungen wiederzugeben, muss ich nichts weiter tun, als sie Ihnen erzählen. Dieses Prinzip kennen Sie vermutlich anhand des Geheimniswahrens._

Da Sie sich dafür entschieden haben, Ihre Erinnerungen zurückzunehmen, schicke ich Ihnen dieses Buch.

_Jede einzelne Erinnerung, die ich Ihnen nahm, ist dort vermerkt. Sie können so Ihre Memoiren zurückerlangen, wann immer Sie sich dazu bereit fühlen._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für die Zukunft, hochachtungsvoll,_

_Severus Snape _

Hermine verpackte den Brief wieder und legte ihn in das Buch, das sie fürs Erste erneut in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Sie würde es noch früh genug lesen, da machte ein weiterer Tag nichts aus.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Zaubertränkemeister musste sie lächeln, nie hatte sie hinter der gefühlskalten und grausamen Fassade ein so weiches Herz vermutet.

Ron, ihr gegenüber, begann zu schnarchen.

Lavender blinzelte, streichelte durch Harrys Haare und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

Draußen zog die Landschaft unaufhörlich an ihnen vorbei.

.

* * *

.

Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof King's Cross ein. So viele Abenteuer sie auch schon erlebt hatten, alle wussten, dass das größte Abenteuer erst angefangen hatte...

.

* * *

.

- ENDE -

* * *

_Eine kleine Review für mich? Ich bin ja schon still... ;o)_


End file.
